


1988 Going 2020

by FromJupiterToMercury



Category: Bon Jovi (Band), Glam Rock RPF, Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromJupiterToMercury/pseuds/FromJupiterToMercury
Summary: 2020. You wake up as a certain Axl Rose, Jon Bon Jovi and Nikki Sixx mysteriously landed in your apartment, claiming they’re from 1988. But who are those guys?Side note: writing the character of Mike, I thought about Miljenko Matijevic of Steelheart, but it’s not important for the story.Double side note: quite short fic here, enjoy!
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 20
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a world where the coronavirus doesn't exist...

_23 rd of December 2020_

You sat straight in your bed as a loud noise woke you up.

Your heart started beating fast; you lived alone in your little apartment, no animals, so no reason such a loud noise would happen. You gulped and removed a lock of hair from across your face as you pricked up your ear. You couldn’t say what made that noise, but it certainly came from the kitchen.  
Some seconds passed, and you shook your head. No, it had certainly been in your dreams…  
 _Fuck._  
It was real now; you swore you just heard… _metallic noises?_ You could really have heard someone swear right after on the other side of the door.  
You gulped. _What were you supposed to do?_  
You turned to your right to grab your phone and composed the police number, but didn’t call it.  
You got up, phone in your back and eyed your room, looking for something to defend yourself, but nothing suited. You swore slightly and headed to your door, but paused before opening it. You waited some seconds before putting your hand on the doorknob. _What else could you do anyway?_  
You opened slowly and passed your head through the door. _No noise_. You glanced around; from where you were, you could see your living room and your kitchen. You frowned. _Was your cupboard open-_  
“Fuck!”  
You swore and closed the door as you avoided something literally thrown at you. A metallic noise that you guessed being a pan falling on the floor resounded.  
Someone started yelling on the other side of your door in a high-pitched voice: “Who are you? What do you want?”  
You blinked. _Was that person serious?_  
You answered: “What the fuck are you saying? You’re in _my_ house and you ask me what _I_ want from you?”  
The guy – you guessed it was a guy – didn’t say anything in response. Your heart was still beating fast and adrenaline was running down your body.  
“Listen, I don’t have anything of great value here. Please, don’t take my computer, there is everything in it. If you leave now, I promise I won’t call the cops.”  
You waited for him to say something, but nothing happened. _Did he leave?_ Your hand hadn’t left the doorknob and you turned it slowly.  
The door opened squeaking, and you stopped in your movement as soon as you saw the man in front of it.  
The pan was on the ground and you eyed it, considering taking it fast if ever, but your gaze shifted back to him.  
He was eyeing your living room, seeming lost, his gaze strangely fixed on your television. You eyed him; he had long ginger hair, tight leather pants, and a headband covering the half of his head. He was wearing a tank top, which was quite strange since you were in December.  
You opened your door wide and cleared your throat.  
“Sir… Are you alright?”  
Quite weird question to ask someone who burst in your house.  
He seemed to come back to reality and looked at you. He opened his mouth and closed it right away, as if he couldn’t find his words. You saw him lift his hand and scratch his temple; as the headband moved, you could see a scratch.  
“Oh, you’ve been hurt?”  
He frowned as if he wasn’t aware of it and looked at his fingers, with dry blood on it. You decided it wasn’t suitable right now to ask for further questions, and something inside you prevented you to put him at your door.  
You put your hand on his arm but removed it as he jumped on the side. “You’re wounded. It needs to be disinfected.” He blinked. “Hey, I don’t want to know anything for now, right? Let me heal that.” _Let’s give this morning at least a little meaning, right?_  
You put your phone in the back pocket of your short and made a gesture to lead him to your bathroom. He nodded and seemed to comply.  
You headed to the corridor and opened the door.  
“Oh shit. I let the light on.”  
The man behind shrugged and let out a “That happens.” You opened the cupboard above your sink and took band-aids.  
“Just sit on the edge of the bath- Fuck!” Saying that, you had pulled the plastic curtain and jumped back, nearly bumping into the ginger man.  
You couldn’t believe what was in front of you.  
There was a man.  
There was a man, in your bath.  
He was sat thighs against his torso, fear painted on his face, his blond hair all puffed… and arms stretched out in front of him, holding _your_ toothbrush as something to defend himself.  
He had his blue eyes darted on you like a deer in a car’s headlights. You opened your mouth to say something when-  
“Jon?”  
The guy in your bath shifted his gaze to the guy behind you. His expression changed; he opened wide eyes but stayed in his position.  
“Axl?”  
You moved in a way you could watch both of them.  
“So you know each other? Is this a joke or something?”  
Your brain wasn’t able to find a reasonable explanation to all of this.  
You threw a look at the blond guy in your bath; he had a pair of jeans with holes and a leather jacket with fringes. You could see he had… _cowboy boots?_ The guys literally looked like they came out of a video clip from the 80s. “Are you from a theatre company or something?” The ginger man shrugged. He stepped towards you and said: “Enough now. Is it Slash?”  
You blinked.  
He repeated: “Is it a prank from Slash? I already told him I was sorry, right? My birthday is in two weeks, on the 6th of February, it was last month, it’s not…” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. You couldn’t understand one single shit he was saying. On your other side, you heard the other man getting up and climb over the edge of the bath as he ruffled his hair with his hand.  
You took advantage of the silent moment to grab your toothbrush back and put it in the glass on the sink. You then planted your eyes in the guy whose name was Axl, apparently, and said: “I don’t know what both of you drank last night guys. But apparently it was hard.”  
Both looked at you expectantly, and the blond guy, Jon, said: “To be honest with you I don’t remember anything for last night…”  
You rolled your eyes. _Thanks for corroborating._ You pointed at Axl: “You said February is in two weeks… Well let me tell you you blacked out for eleven months. We’re in December.”  
Jon opened wide eyes and Axl laughed.  
“December? Impossible. I already blacked out honey, but three days max.” You frowned as he laid a proud look on you. You huffed: “You don’t believe me?” He crossed his arms on his chest and cocked an eyebrow. You looked at Jon; he was looking at you, expectantly.  
You shrugged and took your phone from your back pocket to show them the date but nearly dropped it as both of them gasped loudly and Axl screamed a “What the hell?” in your ear.  
You put your hand on it and threw him an offended look.  
“Are you serious? Why do you yell like that? Are you mad?”  
“It’s you who’s mad! What is this?”  
He pointed at your phone, something like shock painted on his face. You looked at him mouth opened, not sure you got what he was referring to. By the corner of your eye, you saw Jon eyeing it too, eyes wide opened.  
“This?” You lifted your hand with your phone in it and gasps raised from their throat. Your turn to think it was a prank.  
“Guys… This is my phone.” You unlocked it and ignored their further reactions as you went on your calendar. “Look.” Today’s date was highlighted. “We’re on the 23rd of December.”  
You looked back at them; Axl’s gaze was darted on your phone, deep concentration on his face, as he was calculating something.  
Jon nudged at you.  
“Did you buy this in Japan?” Both Axl and you threw him a look. “They are super advanced in new technologies, and I never saw anything like that here.”  
You frowned.  
“Here where?”  
He shrugged and smiled.  
“Here in America!”  
“Hmm…”  
 _What the fuck?_  
A silence fell where the three of you gauged each other. You remembered you still had band-aids in your hand and gave it to the ginger guy.  
“You two. Follow me.”  
You got out of the bathroom that was a bit too small for three people and went to your kitchen, the two guys following you.  
You indicated them to sit on the high stools and went to make coffee. Three minutes passed where the noise of the coffee machine filled the room, soon replaced by its smell.  
You put cups in front of them and started to sip yours. You eyed them and said calmly;  
“So. Let me repeat. This morning, I’m woken up by a guy stirring in my drawer to grab a pan to throw it at me, _in my house_.” You emphasized the last part of the sentence and planted your gaze in the ginger man’s eyes. “I decide to, nonetheless, help you. I go to the bathroom to heal you.” You shifted your gaze to the blond guy. “To find _you_ in my damn bath.” You made a step forward and put your hands flat on the counter, still looking at them. “You have five minutes to explain to me what the fuck is going on and who sent you.” You crossed your arms on your chest.  
Jon and Axl exchanged a look. The blond one cleared his throat.  
“Listen doll…” You huffed to the nickname.  
“y/n.”  
He resumed: “Alright, y/n. Last night, I was in Cleveland, performing with my band.” He threw you an understood look.  
Axl sighed and added: “Last night, I was in Vegas. Performing with my band too.” He sipped his coffee.  
“So both of you are singers.”  
Axl chocked on the beverage and shrugged. You cocked an eyebrow, feeling he was mocking you.  
“Can I know what was funny in what I said?”  
His grin soon faded away and Jon cleared his throat.  
“You mean… You don’t know us?”  
You were starting to lose patience. You pinched the bridge of your nose and sighed deeply. “No. I don’t know you, and as far as I’m concerned, you don’t know me either, and you’re currently in _my_ apartment.”  
You still had your eyes closed and your nose pinched as you heard scrapping noises of a chair on the floor. You lifted your head as Jon came in front of you.  
“Hey, you have to believe us. I kinda know the guy there, and he’s right when he says he was singing with his band yesterday. And believe me, yesterday I was too.” You eyed him. He seemed to be so sincere, it lost you. You shifted to the side to have Axl in your vision; he had his gaze lost in his cup. Jon resumed: “May I ask you something?” You looked back at him. “Maybe you don’t know about us, right. Yes, we’re kinda famous – you heard Axl chuckle in the background – but maybe you listen to something completely different.” You hummed. He resumed cautiously: “Do you know about… rock music?”  
You couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Of course I know rock music. I work in a record shop, it would be sad if-”  
You stopped as you saw his face fall.   
“y/n?”  
Both of you turned to Axl as he called your name. He had an old piece of newspaper that you forgot to throw away in his hands. He slowly detached his eyes from it to meet yours.  
“y/n, why is it written on this newspaper that we’re in 2020?”  
Jon turned back his face to you in a quick movement and you opened your mouth to say something when you heard a knock at the window of your balcony. You extended your neck to watch outside.  
A black-haired man was standing, shaking from coldness, a hand on the glass.


	2. Chapter 2

You were standing in the middle of your living room, arms crossed on your chest. In front of you, the three guys were sat on your couch, looking like three children about to get grounded.  
You didn’t say anything and pointed at the guy at the left. He cleared his throat and started quietly, as he wasn’t sure of him: “I’m Nikki. I’m a bassist and I play in a band called Motley Crue.” Axl chuckled at the other side of the couch. “I was in LA at a party when I…” He paused and looked right and left before carrying on: “When I blacked out and some minutes ago I opened my eyes and I was on… on your balcony.” It was a statement but went out more as a question than anything else. He tightened the blanket you gave him around him. His eyebrows were raised, disappearing behind his bangs, as he couldn’t believe what he was saying.  
He seemed to have finished and your gaze shifted to the man next to him. Jon seemed lost like the others, but smiled as he started talking nonetheless. “Hi, I’m Jon, I’m 26. I already know Nikki, and Axl but only by name, so we can say I finally meet him.” Nikki shrugged to his apparent enthusiasm and Axl sighed and rolled his eyes. “I’m the lead singer of my band, called Bon Jovi. That’s after my name actually.” You nodded to him, as he looked like he was lecturing you. “And yesterday, I was performing with my band in Cleveland. We’re doing a tour of the USA for our new album, New Jersey, and at a moment Rich-” He stopped as Nikki nudged at him at his side. “Well, what I want to say is that the last memory I have from yesterday is that I was at a party after the show with the boys, and then darkness, and then when I opened my eyes I was on the floor of a bathroom, well, your bathroom. To be honest, I had to switch on the light first to notice it was a bathroom, but not a bathroom like in arenas, more like a particular bathroom. Then I heard yells and I hid in the bath behind the curtain.” He stopped his long monologue and looked at you.  
“Thank you, Jon.” He smiled. You looked at Axl, who was elbow on the armrest, somewhere between pissed and anxious. He was looking in the vague, but he felt your three gazes on him, sat straight and finally talked. His voice was a bit rough from not talking for a while. “I’m Axl. I’m a singer, my band’s called Guns n’ Roses. Last night I was in Vegas, and this morning I woke up in this kitchen. I opened the first cupboard I saw and took a pan to defend myself if ever.” You shrugged, as you imagined what it would have been if he had found the drawer with the knives. He lifted his arm and let it fall in a surrendering movement. “And you know the rest.”  
You opened your mouth to say something when Nikki gasped. You looked at him; he was palming at the pocket of his shirt and took something from it; it was a plasticized card at the end of a cord. Jon huffed: “Why do you have a pass for your own show on you?” Axl raised an eyebrow.  
“Well, it’s not mine.”  
Jon scoffed and Nikki presented it to you after grinning at him. You took it and eyed him, not getting why he gave you that. “Look at the date.” You eyed the ticket: “MOTLEY CRUE” was written in big on the blue paper. Three little cases were filled with numbers, indicating the price, the seat and the row. “BACKSTAGE ACCESS” was written on the upper corner, next to… the date.  
JUN 23, 1988  
You looked back at him and threw it back. You said out loud, but more for yourself: “So, you’re from 1988.”  
“And you from 2020.”  
“And you don’t know us.”  
Axl chuckled to Nikki’s answer: “Not surprised you didn’t survive the decade man.”  
He raised his eyebrows and grabbed a cushion he threw in his direction, brushing Jon’s face in the process. “Hey!” Axl went to do the same when you bent to tap on the living room table with your hand. “I never wanted children, so it’s not to have three at the same time, right?” Axl stopped his movement.  
You suddenly had an idea and went on your knees in front of the table as you took your portable computer from below it. “What the fuck!”  
You threw Nikki a look, but then you got it. Oh yeah. 1988.  
You got up and went to sit between Jon and him. All along the time you opened it, switched it on, and opened Google it felt like air had escaped their lungs as they got mesmerised by your actions. You repressed a laugh and put your hands together: “So. This is like a big dictionary, right? You type something, you’ve got results.”  
You turned to Axl: “What is your band’s name already?”  
He answered through greeted teeth: “Guns n’ Roses.” You started typing, and he scooted closer to Jon to watch, but kept his casual expression for the form. “No, with… With an n between.”  
You complied and entered. The database gave you results about everything and nothing but a rock band. Nikki nudged at you. “Try mine.” Axl made an annoyed noise and you typed the other name.  
Nothing relevant.  
You tried for Bon Jovi, and nothing happened either.  
Jon took his head between his hands and let out in a cry: “We don’t exist… We’re nothing.” He suddenly lifted his head and it made you jump. “Does it… Does it mean our friends don’t exist either?”  
Nikki and Axl had looked at Jon mockingly first, but their grin faded away as they acknowledged what he said. “I can try typing their names. If they have Facebook…” You stopped as they threw you looks. “…if they have a… well… Well if they exist, there are a lot of chances there is a trace of it there.” You looked at them, expecting for a name. Jon sniffed at your side: “Richie Sambora.” The others were about to say something, but closed their mouths as they saw him affected.  
You typed and got several results. “Do you… Do you have another element?”  
“Well… He’s born on the 11th of July 1959.”  
You entered the data and skimmed the results. “Where does he lives? Assuming…” …you don’t exist?  
“He’s from New Jersey. Like… The title of our new album.” You heard Axl chuckle slightly and air leaving Nikki’s nose. “Right. Let me see.”  
You scrolled some seconds and spotted something to could match.  
It was the website of a local manufacture, and the names of the employees were listed. There was indeed a certain Richard S. Sambora working there. Jon gasped: “Oh! It’s him!” Nikki frowned: “How could you know? There’s only the name. He could share it you know.” Jon didn’t pay attention to his remark: “His second name is Stephen, and his father worked in this factory. There can’t be two Richard Sambora whose second name is Stephen from New Jersey, right?” His face has enlightened, but he was seeking hope in your eyes. “Can we go and meet him? Please?”  
Axl spoke: “For what? You’ll see him, he won’t recognize you, you’ll be sad. And we won’t have answers.” Jon’s eyes widened and Nikki let out a “Not nice, dude.”  
They started bickering as your eyes suddenly fell on the virtual clock of your screen. You cleared your throat: “Guys, I know what we’ll do. Right?”  
The three of them looked at you from their spots. “I start work in an hour. You come with me. Out of the question you stay here alone.” Axl frowned and pouted. “After, if we have time, we go to the factory, right?”  
You eyed Nikki at your right. He nodded. You looked Jon and Axl at your left; the blond nodded quickly to the hope of seeing his friend and Axl nodded too, less convinced.  
“Plus, a record shop is your element, right?” You nudged at Nikki. “Even if you’re not in it.”


	3. Chapter 3

You stopped your car in the street and turned to your right before getting out. Jon was next to you at the front, Axl and Nikki at the back. It was a small car, so the boys had to be one against the other; much to their disbelief as they had their shoulders against the window like each of them had the plague.  
You took a deep breath: before climbing in the car, both Axl and Nikki had fought during all the journey down your apartment till the parking lot to know who would be at the front with you. Result: Jon was turned to look at you as you had started speaking.  
“So, I work here as a seller. You’ll probably meet my colleague, Mike. He’s the son of the owner, but works as a seller too.”  
Jon nodded.  
You threw them an understood look and opened the door, soon followed by the others.  
The record shop was tucked between two apartments buildings, in a quiet street. You pushed the swinging doors and glanced around: no one at the desk behind the register, and two clients were wandering between the shelves. You turned to the guys: “So, I don’t want any of you to-”  
“y/n!”  
You turned. Mike had appeared behind the desk, smiling to you. You gulped as he passed a hand in his long brown hair. “Oh, hi Mike.” He looked at you, then the guys, expectantly. You cleared your throat and turned to the first who was next to you: “Well, this is Jon. He is…” Some seconds passed where you were thinking about what he was when he added: “Her cousin. From New Jersey.” Mike raised an eyebrow: “Oh, y/n you always told me you didn’t have anyone your age in your family, why didn’t you tell me you had a cousin who lived nearby?” He looked at Jon. “You look like you’re roughly the same age.”  
You said what came by your mind: “It’s because he’s back. Till now he travelled all around the globe with his family.” You smiled and tapped at his back. He empathetically nodded and grabbed you by the shoulders: “Yep! Came back in the state.” He lifted thumb and you heard shrug behind you. Mike smiled and looked behind to Axl and Nikki.  
“And them, they’re Nikki and Axl.” You prevented yourself to say they were a couple and said: “We were in high school together and they moved in my building.” Nikki cleared his throat: “In separate apartments, of course.”  
You pushed in Jon’s back: “And they are going to visit the place…”  
The three of them got it and left further, glancing around. You let out a breath and approached the desk. He shrugged. “They look nice. I love their style.” You looked further in the shop and saw Axl bent over a box full of records, his leather pants – that looked more like latex pants – shining under the neon light. You squinted. “Unexpected.” You suddenly yawned, making Mike shrug: “Rough night?”  
You huffed: “Well, they arrived early this morning. I guess I’ll go to sleep early this evening.”  
“Oh…”  
You frowned to his reaction to your statement. “Oh?”  
He resumed: “I wanted to ask you to make the closing of the shop with me today. You know, tomorrow we’re the 24th and people come to buy their Christmas gift at the last moment…”  
You were about to say yes, but thought about Jon and your promise to look for his friend. “Well…”  
“Yes!”  
You turned to the sudden voice: Jon was next to you, a box in his hands as he just popped there. You opened wide eyes to him. “y/n is hesitating because she promised me to spend some time together, but it’s ok.” He smiled at you.   
“Jon, you’re sure?” He nodded. “Yes, and-”  
“You!”  
He stopped and Mike and you turned to the deep voice. Your boss was going down the stairs from his office, and pointed at Jon. “You, you’re late. I’ve been waiting for since 8am young man.” You heard him gulp at your side and Mike and you looked at each other, not getting it.  
Your boss headed to all of you – without looking at you – and looked for something in his back pocket. He took a label that he stuck on Jon’s jacket, with “JUSTIN” written on it with a pen. “I see you found a box to put away. Others are in the back. If you have questions, ask Mike.” He nodded to himself and got out of the store.  
Mike scoffed: “Well, welcome at your new job, Justin. The real Justin didn’t come so I guess you’re taken.”  
You said: “I’m going to start. Jon, come with me.”  
You smiled at Mike and took Jon by the arm. You advanced in the shop until you were sure he wouldn’t hear you and went behind a shelf. “What did you do?”  
“What? Hey, it’s him who said I was in-”  
“Jon, I’m not talking about that. Why did you say I was ok to work late today?”  
He rolled his eyes and grinned. “Oh, come on. I looked at both of you for two minutes and I got it.”  
You cocked an eyebrow and took a jaded expression, but your cheeks went pink and betrayed you. “I don’t know what you mean.”  
He opened his mouth to add something but you got interrupted by Nikki coming at your side. He had a vinyl flush against his torso, a peaceful look on his face. “Guys. We’re saved.” He turned the disc and showed it to both of you. You quickly recognized the sleeve of Queen’s A Night at The Opera. “At least Freddie Mercury still exists in this world.” He exchanged a smile with Jon, and you looked at them as you gulped.  
No, not now.  
Let’s change the subject.  
“Guys, where’s Axl?”  
You felt like it started to be a bit long without hearing his voice. You left your spot and glanced between the shelves, followed by the others. It took you two minutes to find him, sat thighs against his torso against the wall, looking at the ground. You kneeled in front of him and looked for his gaze. He lifted his head and muttered: “I’m panicking.”  
His sudden honesty touched you. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re all lost in this, but look. Your friends are here, and-”  
“They’re not my friends.”  
He hadn’t said that in a mean way to hurt the guys behind you, but more in a surrendering way. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Nikki passed his hand at the back of his neck and Jon looked at his feet. “Axl, I know it’s hard. But it’s weird for all of us, right?” They all had complained, but you? Three guys literally fell on you and you had to watch after them out of nowhere.  
“Just… Live here this afternoon, listen to some music. And tonight…” You smiled. “Tonight, we can order pizzas, right?”  
He sketched a shy smile and you released a breath – but for a short moment, as your boss burst near you. “y/n, can I know what you’re doing? There are a lot of boxes asking to be opened at the back.”  
-  
“That’s disgusting!”  
You took a pillow that was below your head and threw it at Nikki, who had just let out the biggest burp you had ever heard, as you laughed even if you had tried to refrain yourself.  
You were splayed out in your couch, Jon further away, who was currently laughing out loud with Nikki. You had put blankets and pillows on the floor for the two others, where Axl was cross-legged, shrugging despite him, and the bassist was on his back, laughing and threatening to drop the pizza slice he had in is hand.  
“Nikki, I swear, if you dirty my things, I slap you so hard I send you back in 88.”  
You all let your laughs die, and a little silence fell. “So you believe us?”  
You turned to Jon and raised an eyebrow. He resumed: “I mean… You could think we lie to you, y’ know. Like, it’s not the easiest thing to swallow, three guys who say they come from 1988 and burst in your life like that.”  
“Yeah. Yeah, I believe you.” You paused, as it was only now that you admitted it now to yourself. “It’s not something you invent, right? Nor a choice from you. I guess the four of us are in the same boat.”  
Axl scoffed: “It’s clear that if it was a choice, I wouldn’t have chosen those guys.” Nikki rolled his eyes and you threw him a look.  
Jon said: “But why December? You think it’s linked with Christmas?”  
Nikki shrugged. “Why? You think we’re y/n’s ghost of past, present and future Christmases?”  
You laughed and grabbed your glass. “And who’s who?”  
Axl spoke: “Hmm, Nikki is probably the ghost of your pasts Christmases.” The bassist threw him a look. “With all his experiences in bad decisions, he could be an acceptable teacher. I mean, just do the opposite of what he tells you.”  
Nikki rose his best middle-finger and Jon shouted: “I know! We’ve been dropped here for a mission.”  
Nikki cocked an eyebrow: “To save music?”  
You shrugged. Could be it.  
Jon chuckled: “No.” He looked at you: “We’re here to put Mike and y/n together.” Axl frowned: “Mike? Your colleague?”  
You opened your mouth for an excuse but got cut by the blonde. “Of course yes. He loves her, and she loves him.”  
Nikki went on his elbows and Axl raised his eyebrows, more interested that he wanted to let show through. You felt like you were in a dorm room of sixteen-year-old girls. Jon was started, and didn’t show any clue he was going to stop. “Since when do you know him?”  
“Four years. Since I started working there.” Three pairs of eyes were eyeing you, waiting for more. You sighed and complied: “I always wanted to work in a record shop. You know, love of music and all.” They nodded in unison. “I entered the first shop in the city and asked the only seller I found if they were taking. It was Mike.”  
Jon grinned as you said his name and you nudged at him. “We spoke for two hours that day, about everything and nothing. At a moment, I had to leave, and he promised me to take me. As he had said that, I assumed he was the boss. He asked me to come the next morning to start my shift. I was so happy.”  
Jon had put his chin in hand, elbow on his knees, trapped in your story.  
“I come the next day, we work together, everything is good. Really good. It feels like we’ve known each other for years. When I arrived the day after… I was welcomed by the boss. I mean, the real boss. Mike’s father, for the record.”  
At your side, Jon gasped, as it has been a big plot twist in a movie. Nikki shrugged: “Maybe by promising you to take you he meant something else…” You threw him a look and Axl repressed a laugh. You carried on: “It turned out Mike had hired me without telling his father, who hadn’t planned on taking someone.” You raised eyebrows: “And instead of blaming the person who took this decision, he blamed me. So, it’s been four years that he hates me for that.” You huffed: “But it’s okay, I mean, it never degenerated and when he goes a bit far, Mike temporizes. It’s cool.”  
Jon grinned again: “Oh I see…”  
“Oh my god Jon, stop it.” You poked him. “Actually, we planned on spending Christmas Eve togeth-”  
Jon gasped loudly and Nikki opened his mouth in a O shape. “Oh my god! It’s the best thing!”  
Even Axl nodded. You huffed: “Yeah, but you? We planned on doing it here.”  
Nikki said: “Oh, don’t worry about it.” He threw the others understood looks.  
The blond took his glass and raised it. “And that’s why I’m the ghost of your future Christmases. Because you’ll spend your future ones with him!”  
Nikki laughed as he fell back on the blankets and Axl couldn’t help but laugh too. You shrugged and mimicked Jon’s actions with your glass. “To my future, your past, and our present.”


	4. Chapter 4

24th of December 2020

You hummed in your sleep as you emerged. On the other side of the door, you could hear muffled sounds of voices, like people arguing but trying not to make too much noise.  
Fail.  
You sniffed: coffee smell was in the air. Vaguely, you heard the door of your room open, and the sound of another – probably the bathroom – slam shut. You took some seconds before opening your eyes….  
To see Jon’s face, some centimetres away from yours only, a huge smile on his face.  
“Merry Christmas!”  
You jumped, making him jump too. “Oops sorry, didn’t want to scare you…”  
You sat straight and stirred. “Merry Christmas Eve too, Jon.” He chuckled, looking like a child. Well, you assumed the idea of going to meet his friend participated.  
“Oh, hum, y/n, could I…” He was playing with his hands, like he didn’t dare to ask you. You passed your legs by the bed and looked at him. “Could I borrow you a t-shirt?”  
You opened your mouth and closed it right away. “Oh…” Well, you didn’t expect that.  
“Sure, the wardrobe is there.”  
You pointed at it and got out of the room, hiding your laugh and leaving him choosing.  
You went into the kitchen, as Axl turned, a cup of coffee in his hand. You cocked an eyebrow: “Do as you were home…”  
He took a cup at his side: “Hey, I thought about you.”  
You took it, when Nikki burst out of your bathroom, only a towel around his middle. “Hey y/n, I think I broke your shower curtain.”  
You blinked. “You what?”  
Axl rolled his eyes: “Dude, why?” He gasped: “Why why? I didn't do it on purpose.”  
Jon got out of your room and went to the bathroom, passing behind the bassist.  
“Oh, I don’t know, like, I don’t see how a normal reaction would lead you to break a-”  
Nikki cut him: “It’s you who says that?”  
You were about to burst you when your phone rang, Mike’s name on the screen. As the phone was on the table, both guys saw it and eyed you. You put a finger on your lips and picked up; putting the loudspeaker.  
“Yes?”  
The muffled sound of his voice resonated in the now silence of your living-room. “Hi y/n, how are you? Slept well?”  
You cocked an eyebrow and looked Axl and Nikki. “Let’s say that.”  
He scoffed. “I leave you alone, but it was to tell you there will be a Christmas celebration at Mary’s tomorrow. You know, the book shop further on the street.” You nodded, even though he couldn’t see you. “Every employee of the street’s shops are invited. She will arrange her shop for it to be a little bar, and even a little stage as her son is going to sing there.” You hummed. “So, you’re invited of course.”  
You opened your mouth to answer when Jon came out of your bathroom, dressed the same as Nikki. “Do you, by any chance, have hairspray?”  
-  
You checked your phone once again and looked in front of you.  
You all were on the docks, the wind making your hair fly. The factory stood in front of you and you eyed the door as you put your phone in your back pocket, Nikki following your gesture. “God, I’m never going to get used to it.”  
You turned to Jon. He was eyebrows slightly furrowed, anxious. You tapped his arm. “We go?” He just nodded and you all entered. You took the lead and went to the front desk. The woman behind smiled at you first but her expression changed a bit when she eyed your friend’s looks.  
“Hello, I’m looking for a way to contact Richard Sambora. From… Potential clients.” You heard Jon mutter to the guys behind you: “Contact? He’s not supposed to be here? Working?”  
Axl shrugged: “Dude, he’s sixty. Could be retired.”  
“No, he’s- Oh.”  
You rolled your eyes and noticed the secretary squint. “Okay… Let me check.” She got up and left. You turned: “Could you not talk and be discrete please? Do we look like reliable people right now?” Axl crossed his arms on his chest and pouted as Jon looked at his feet.  
You sighed. You felt like it wasn’t going to end positively. Heels on the tiles made you turn back. “Miss? You’re lucky, Mister Sambora is here today to help for special Christmas bookings. You can go to his office, it’s the second door on the first floor.” You thanked the woman and headed to the elevators. You swore you heard Jon’s heart beat faster at your side.  
The three minutes you spent going to, being in, and going off of the elevator got spent in complete silence, in Jon’s anxiousness and the three of you’s curiousness.  
“Here!” Nikki pointed at a door with “SAMBORA” written on it. The office looked like a huge cube made of glass; it wasn’t walls, but windows showing inside the room. You all approached, but Jon was a step further and went nearly flush against the glass. A man was sat in a chair, on the phone. He was scratching some notes on a paper, eyes darted on it and didn’t notice four people literally spying him. Your attention got attracted by the wall of the office: detonating with the rest of the room, an electric guitar was hung.  
You turned to Jon: his mouth was opened, eyes wide. He had put his hands on the window and had his eyes planted on the man. Nikki whistled: “Oh lord. I think… I think it’s him. Some years older… Shorter hair… But him.” You felt Jon move at your side and go towards the door. “Jon wait-”  
He opened the door wide and the man lifted his head. The blond didn’t say anything and stayed at the doorstep, looking at him. “Uh… May I help you, young boy?” He scanned him. Axl chuckled to the name and Nikki whispered: “Oh my god, I think I recognize his voice…”  
You joined him at the door and moved him in a way you could enter: “Sorry, we would like to ask you something, are you busy?”  
He looked at his phone; apparently, the person he was talking to left. Shit, not a good start. He smiled at you nonetheless, and you silently thanked him for his kindness. “Not anymore. Tell me. Are you some of Ava’s friends?”  
Nikki and Axl had stayed in the corridor on this other side of the door and were watching the scene. Jon finally spoke: “Who is Ava?” Richie shrugged. “I guess it’s a no. Ava is my daughter, and I thought about that because you look roughly the same age. So you’re-”  
Air had left Jon’s lungs. You gulped, guessing it was rough for him. He pointed at Nikki: “I had nearly the same hair as you forty years-”  
“Sorry.” Jon cut Richie. “Sorry, we… Goodbye.” Jon grabbed you by the arm and lead you towards the door under the man’s surprised look as you muttered a “Sorry!”. Nikki and Axl moved to let you pass. The ginger man followed you, hands in his pockets, and Nikki waved at Richie after closing the door.  
The exit of the building happened in silence too, Jon seeming devastated after this meeting; Nikki throwing you discreet looks, not daring to say anything and Axl… looking angry. You frowned and didn’t say anything as you all got out.  
Jon let go of you and went to sit on a concrete form, taking his head in his hands. The three of you joined him and you put your hand on his shoulder. “I don’t know what I expected, but… God. His daughter’s same age.” He sighed. “I don’t know what makes me sadder, the fact that he turned the page of music or that he looked at me like a stranger.”  
“Or the fact that he dyes his hair.”  
You turned to Nikki and opened wide eyes. He raised his hands in a sorry way, but was still grinning. “Why did we do that, seriously? It’s shit. All of this is shit.” Axl had spat that out on a higher tone than his normal voice and had his fists clenched at his sides. Jon lifted his head to look at him and Nikki frowned. “What do you-”  
“All of this! What did we do since yesterday? What did we learn? Nothing!” He was fuming and his pale cheeks turned red. “I followed you like a dog at your work, I come here and lose time as it was completely useless…”  
You were eyes wide opened, taken aback as you didn’t get why he was reacting like that. Nikki cleared his throat: “Hey, calm down bro-”  
“No! I’m not your bro!” A docker that was passing by turned to his screams. “We’re not friends, let’s stop doing so, right? We hate each other. We cannot stand each other in 1988, why would we in 2020, uh? Seriously, guys.” He chuckled and looked at you. “You know our bands nearly fought together? I mean, fist fight?” He passed a hand on his forehead. No one dared to say anything. “What did I do for that? To end up thirty years in the future with a drug addict and a singer for young girls?” Nikki and Jon looked at each other. The bassist blinked and made a step toward Axl, a defying look at his face; you put your hand flush on his torso to stop him. Not the moment.  
“You know what? I’m leaving.”  
He turned and left further. The three of you simply looked at him until he disappeared behind a building. The screeching noise of Jon’s shoes on the ground made you turn to them. “What was that?”  
Nikki was looking at the ground. You thought about what Axl just said. “Hey…”  
“No, it’s ok. Well, he’s right, so…” Jon took an offended look. “And? It’s not a reason-” You cut him: “Time. What he said was shit. But… Look, go back at the apartment, I’ll look for him.” You eyed both of them. “I can’t let him wander like that in the streets.” Nikki raised his shoulders: “He knows New York.”  
“Not today’s New York.”  
Jon made a step towards you: “But… You have your Christmas Eve with Mike tonight!”  
You swiped his remark with your hand: “Never mind. He can do without me, but not Axl.”  
“Oh, shut up!”  
You opened wide eyes, surprised as it wasn’t Jon who usually talked like that. “You have to eat with Mike tonight. I’ll look for him.” You cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t know if he wants you to find him back…”  
“y/n. He doesn’t want anybody to find him back. Never.” You shrugged. Nikki planted himself next to him and sighed. It looked like he gathered all his strength to say: “I’ll go with him.”  
You raised eyebrows. “Sure?”  
Both nodded at the same time. “Just don’t worry about us. Go!”  
You glanced at them one last time and left.  
Nikki sighed as he looked at you, going away. “I don’t know if it was the best moment to stop doing drugs.”


	5. Chapter 5

25th of December 2020

“Okay, my turn.” You lifted your eyes to the ceiling, thinking. “Ever Have You Ever… Got out naked in the street?”  
He pouted, and drank. “Fuck Mike, are you serious?” You laughed. “I want to know the details.”  
Both of you were sat cross-legged next to your living room table. He scoffed, but stopped as he glanced at his watch. He rose a finger. “But first…”  
He stayed finger in the air, eyeing his watch, and you frowned.  
“Two… One…”  
He lifted his gaze. “Merry Christmas, y/n.”  
You smiled. “Merry Christmas, Mike.”  
He put his glass on the table, and planted his eyes in yours. Your breath got caught in your throat as you watched him close his eyes and get closer to you. You close your eyes too and tilted your head to the side when…  
Your phone rang. Both of you opened your eyes. Heat spread on your cheeks and you locked your phone without looking at who it was. Mike chuckled and smiled shyly. You did as nothing had happened and got closer again when…  
Your phone rang again.   
Mike cleared his throat: “Maybe… Maybe it’s important.”  
You gulped and thanked the dim light to hide your cheeks a bit. You didn’t pay attention to the number.  
“Yes?”  
“Ma’am y/n y/l/n? Officer Martin here.”  
You blinked and sat straighter. Mike raised eyebrows as he saw the look on your face. “Sorry to disturb you on that advanced hour and on this special day, but… We have people related to you out here, and apparently you are their only family.”  
Your shoulders fell and you pinched the bridge of your nose, sighing. Mike tilted his head to the side, looking for your eyes but you had closed them. “Please provide yourself with an ID and come to the police station as soon as possible. And Merry Christmas Ma’am.”  
He hung up and you threw Mike a look full of despair.  
-  
“You’re aware they didn’t have any ID’s on them, right?”  
The police officer looked at you, eyebrows raised. Your gaze shifted to the side to look in the cell.  
Axl was against the wall, looking at his feet. Nikki was sat on the bench, head in his hands, as Jon had pulled himself flush against him, feeling scanned by the other men with them. In another situation, you would have laughed seeing that.  
“You know it could be a motive of another charge?” You looked back at him. You opened your mouth and closed it right away, not knowing how to defend yourself – themselves. The officer looked at you with a sort of pity. “See. Your friends don’t seem bad. They’re stupid. But not bad.” You couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s Christmas. Take it as a gift. Plus we have a lot of work tonight… So I’m going to be gentle. But next time…” He gave you a severe look. “Don’t worry sir, there won’t be a next time.”  
He hummed in front of your assured tone and well-known words, and made a gesture towards one of his colleagues. The younger man headed towards the cell, opened it and signed Jon, Nikki and Axl to get out. The guys apparently hadn’t noticed your presence yet and Jon’s face enlightened when he saw you. He crossed the distance that separated you in three jumps, opened his arms… but prevented himself to take you in it as he saw your closed face. Nikki and Axl just joined you, staying a bit in retreat.  
You didn’t say anything and turned to the exit. You got out, not watching if they were following you or not, and started walking in the street. It was empty, but you could hear muffled sounds of parties inside the buildings.  
The three of them were walking side by side, you ahead of them. “Where is Mike?” Nikki nudged at his side and Jon huffed under the knock. “At his home. I guess.” You accelerated. Your building wasn’t far and you hadn’t taken a stuffed coat, the freezing temperature was making you tremble. “Why didn’t he wait for you? You know we could have waited somewhere else-”  
“Jon, shut up.” Axl had tapped him on the arm to make him stop. You turned and they suddenly stopped walking, nearly bumping into you. “No. No you couldn’t have waited somewhere else, Jon. Well, nowhere else than at the police station, arrested.” Smoke was escaping your lips in the coldness of winter. He stuttered: “It’s because-”  
“No! I don’t want to know why you ended up there. I’m tired. And I never believed in Christmas shit anyway.” You looked at Axl. “You know, I get what you said yesterday. Me too. I wonder what I did to have that.”  
You turned back. From now, you had your building in sight and walked even faster. In a short time, you opened the front door, climbed the stairs, opened your flat and stormed in your room, slamming the door shut.


	6. Chapter 6

25th of December 2020

The first thing you saw as you opened your eyes was your alarm, indicating 01:11 pm in fluorescent numbers. You stirred and watched your ceiling. You felt weird, between sad and angry.  
You frowned; comparing to the past mornings, the flat was a bit too calm to be normal. You got up and opened your door; the blankets were on the ground, empty.  
“Axl?”  
No answers. You headed towards the window and checked your balcony. “Nikki?”  
No answers. You crossed your living room and opened the bathroom. “Jon?”  
No answers. You didn’t know why, but your stomach tightened.  
That’s when you turned your head that you saw it: a post-it was put on the front door, with “See you tonight!” written on it, signed by the three.  
-  
Axl passed his hand into his hair and said: “Ok. I’ll sing.”  
The three boys were in the improvised wings of the book shop. Every shelf had been moved, leaving a huge space for a dancefloor. A stage had been put in height, huge curtains at the sides. The part where the cashier usually stood had been transformed into a bar.  
Jon scoffed: “Why you? I’m a singer too.” Axl rolled his eyes. He wanted to say something burning, but stopped. “We need to find witch song.” Nikki removed his head from the curtains and joined the others. “It’s between both of you guys. I don’t sing.”  
Jon raised his shoulders: “If you could sing, you could have done You’re All I Need.”  
“Jon, it’s a song about a murder-”  
“I think I have an idea.”  
Jon and Nikki stopped and looked at Axl. The ginger carried on: “You don’t know it, it hasn’t aired yet.”  
The bassist frowned: “How do you want us to play it, then? Don’t be pissy and let’s pick a song we know.”  
“You’ll follow me. The major part is on the piano, where I’ll play. Nikki, just put the beat like you know.” He cocked an eyebrow to the disguised compliment. “And Jon, play when you feel it.”  
The blond hummed. “Alright. Find instruments.” Axl raised an eyebrow. “Did you just give me an order-”  
“I have one thing to do.” He let the two others there and stormed on the other side of the curtain.  
Axl huffed and glanced at Nikki. “We have to be good. We’ve got things to repair.”  
-  
You pushed the double doors and eyed the room. A stage was standing at the end of the room, and all projectors were directed on it, leaving the dancefloor in dim light. You could recognize some face here and there, but didn’t want to talk to anybody right now.  
You headed to the bar at the side, but shook your head when the barman went to you. Your throat was knotted. You were even wondering why you were there. You blamed yourself to be so touched by the situation, but your heart was taking the lead on your reason, and you gave up resonate yourself. For the last days, you felt like you were the spectator of your life.  
You turned on your stool and mindlessly eyed the stage. What- You squinted. The man at the piano-  
The more you looked at the musicians, the more you felt your whole circle was there. Axl was sat at the piano, eyeing people in the room. Nikki entered and grabbed a bass. Your gaze got attracted to the black curtains that were moving. It opened and… Mike literally got ejected from behind.  
Your heart sank at his sight, as you wondered if he would ever talk to you again, when his eyes stopped on you. You gulped. A little further, Jon got out of the wings, a guitar tied around him. He seemed to throw a look at Mike, but it was certainly an optical effect from where you were.  
You turned back on your chair. Why was everyone there? You didn’t know why, but you felt trapped. You just wanted to leave and run away.  
And that’s what you were going to do.  
You turned to the side to slide off of the chair, but you felt a hand on your arm on your other side.  
You turned.  
Mike was looking at you, a smile on his face. You gulped and your eyes widened slightly.  
He shrugged: “Hey, did you see a ghost?”  
You shook your head and raised your shoulders: “No, I… You know, with what happened yesterday evening, I thought you wouldn’t want to see me again.”  
His turn to open wide eyes. “Why that?”  
“I don’t know, I make you leave to go and grab my friends at the police station. It’s not the perfect first date, I guess.”  
“It was wild.”  
You huffed and watched your feet.  
“But I loved it.”  
You lifted your head. “W- What?”  
He smiled. “Honestly! I never know what will happen when I do things with you, and I love it! You’re so unpredictable. A lot can happen when you’re there, even in the calm atmosphere of the shop.” You gulped as your heart sank in your chest and heat spread in your body. He scooted closer to you. “Of course I would have liked it to last longer yest-” He stopped and blushed slightly. “Well, I mean our dinner. Well, no-”  
You smiled. Your turn to put a hand on his arm. “Thank you.”  
An awkward silence fell, but only for some seconds as you heard someone clear his throat through a mic. Both of you turned; Axl, still at the piano, started: “Good evening everyone. So, tonight, me and…” He eyed the others. “…friends – Nikki and Jon exchanged a look – will perform a song.” He got a bit further of the mic but went back at it directly after: “My song.”  
Jon spoke through his: “Don’t hesitate coming on the dancefloor!” Once again, you felt like he threw a look towards Mike, but there weren’t a lot of chances due to the dim light.  
“So? Fancy a dance?”  
You cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, you can dance?”  
He scoffed. “Well, I’ll try.”  
You smiled and grabbed him by the arm as he led you further. You didn’t know what type of song it would be, so you didn’t do anything, but Mike put your arms around his neck and put his hands at your waist. You threw him a questioning look, but he nodded at you as you heard some notes escaping the piano.

When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same

It was the first time you heard him sing, and his voice was so much different from his speaking one. It was soothing, and you let yourself being carried by it.  
On the stage, Nikki got the rhythm and started playing to back up the melody.

Nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain

Around you, some people started dancing too, but you didn’t pay attention to it. You put your chin on his shoulder and closed your eyes.

If we could take the time  
To lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine  
So if you want to love me  
Then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain

Jon took the opportunity to start playing louder, adding intensity to the song. It resonated through your body and you held Mike tighter, just wanting to have him close to you and never let him go. His grip on you tightened too.

And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain, oh Yeah  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain

Axl’s voice raised, Nikki’s bass line got deeper, Jon didn’t pay attention to the cords hurting his fingers and started a solo.  
You felt Mike’s head move against you. He whispered in your ear: “Hey… Do you…” He stopped, seeming to struggle to carry on. You removed your head from him and looked into his eyes. He looked at you, then at the door. You got what he meant, and glanced subconsciously at the stage. Jon was playing, eyes closed, concentrated, making a weird face. Nikki looked at him, and threw Axl an amused look. The ginger smiled at him, still playing. “Hey.” You looked at Mike. “They will be fine. They are there for each other.”  
You huffed and blushed, embarrassed to have been read by him like that. You simply nodded. He unhooked your arms from him and took you by the hand, taking you to the exit. Right before passing the door, you don’t know why, you looked at them once again. You had a strange feeling, but as soon as you passed the door and met Mike’s gaze, your attention got dragged away. You passed the second doors and headed to the parking.  
As you were leaving the floor, you didn’t hear the crashing sound of the two guitars falling on the stage. You didn’t hear surprised gasps of people in the room either.  
You didn’t hear that no music was playing anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

You had your head on Mike’s chest, both of you still a bit out of breath.  
“Can’t wait to start this new year at your side.”  
You shrugged and put your chin on his torso.  
“We still have some days until the 1st of January, y’know.”  
He tucked a strand behind your ear.  
“What about we spend it in bed?”  
You smiled and lifted your head, tugging the sheets on both of you as he laughed.

-

You yawned and frowned as you heard muffled music in the background. Your hand clawed at what was below it; it was soft. You opened your eyes and looked around; you were in a bed, in a bedroom.  
 _But not yours._ You sat straight. At your side, Mike shifted and turned, mumbling in his sleep. It made you smile, but you got concerned. You remembered last night, going to _sleep_ in your own bed… You noticed the clock on the nightstand: 11.56PM.  
You got up slowly and the springs squeaked. You passed your hands on your arms, and acknowledged you were, in fact, naked. You glanced at the floor, looking for your clothes, but couldn’t find them. _What the fuck?_ The fact that Mike was there reassured you, you weren’t getting completely mad, but you couldn’t understand what was going on. _Did you forget you went to a party?_  
You spotted a t-shirt on a chair further in the room; you took it and put it. It was a big size; the cloth reached a bit above your knees. You glanced at Mike; he was still in deep sleep as you opened the door.  
The music appeared louder, and you guessed it was played from the ground floor. You advanced in the corridor and nearly tripped in a plastic goblet. Against the wall, two people were making out as their mouths were their last meal on earth. You frowned and eyed them; they were nearly all dressed in leather and their hair were all puffed. You chuckled as it made you think about _some_ people.  
You passed by and went down the stairs. The bass resonated in your chest and people shouted here and there. On a wall, a huge white sheet had been hung, with “HAPPY NEW YEAR” written with red paint on it. You frowned. _We were not on the 31 st…_  
“Hey! I see your hand is empty!”  
You looked with wide eyes at the man who got you out of your thoughts. He had a leather jacket with fringes, things written on the sleeves, but you couldn’t read it as he was facing you. He had long brown hair, the half of his bangs straight on his head. You frowned as you studied his face. Why did you have the feeling you knew him?  
He handed you a goblet full of beer and smiled to you.  
“Oh. Thank you.”  
He tapped on your arm and turned.  
That’s when you saw what was written on his sleeve.  
 _Oh._  
 _That’s why you quite recognized him._  
“People! People!”  
The music stopped and everyone in the living room turned to look at where the voice came from. A man was standing on a table, a mic in his hands. A blond man. Hair all puffed.  
“Let’s start the countdown! Ten…”  
People started to chant with him in unison.  
“Nine… Eight… Sev-”  
He stopped as his gaze crossed yours. He opened wide eyes.  
The man who gave you a drink some seconds ago climbed on the table and joined him.  
“Jon, why did you stop? Three! Two! One!”  
Everyone cheered.  
…  
“Happy New Year 1989!”

_Fin…?_


End file.
